DragonStar Z
by Gir906136
Summary: The Z fighters are pushed into a parallel universe, where no one can see, hear, or feel them. But by the power of the 7 dragon balls, teenage girls gain the power to help the Z fighters defeat the villian, and return home.
1. The legendary super saiyans 3nd coming

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball or anything related, OR Lucky Star or anything related. (yet...)

Notes: No notes yet, until further notice. Nya~X3

Story Start!~Nya!

* * *

The clouds were dark and began to swirl, a gaping hole widened open as seven orange crystal balls glowed in a circle. Thunder clapped, as hail began to fall. Rain violently crashed to the surface of the earth, twisters destroyed anything in its path, the earth made no mercy to stop the current earthquake. A large glowing figure floating in the sky, laughed manically as the dark swirl in the sky began to light up in a mystical manner. Another figure began to fly towards the demon.

"Broly! That's enough!!! Stop this now!!!" The man shouted over the apocalypse around him. He glowed with a strange yellow aura that made his hair turn golden, and his black eyes to blue. But the monstorus saiyan, Broly, just laughed again, with no care for the Earth.

"You should worry about those below you, Kakarot." He smirked, as he pointed to the helpless people on the ground. The man looked below him, and to his shock, he saw his family struggling to stay down to the ground. His youngest son was trying his best to hold his motrher to safety. But in the extreme disaster they were in, the was nowhere to hide.

"Chi-Chi! Goten!" He shouted. Then, he noticed a large tornado coming up towards them. What made things worse, was that the earth started to crumble into pieces, and the piece under his family broke off and sky rocketed in the air, and was soon sucked in by the tornado. "NOO!!!" He yelled. And flew straight into the twister. Even though his son, and himself could fly, the large twister swung them around like rag dolls on a malfunctioning merry-go-round. The man heard his wife screaming in the distance.

"Goku! Help!" As Goku forced himself to grab his wife, at the corner of his eye, he saw his son, Goten, unconscious, yet close to him. So Goku decided to grab him first. But as soon as Goku touched his son's hand, a house slammed into him, making Goten farther away from Goku.

"Goten!" Goku yelled, as his heart sank.

"Goku!" Chi-chi yelled for help again. Goku didn't want to lose his only wife, so he forced himself, yet again to get closer to her. But the pressuring force of the twister made them spin, and push them apart. Goku stretched his hand out to her to his fullest length. She swung her arm to grab his hand, but missed. As she tried again, she finally grabbed it. Goku smiled to reassure her their safety. But the wind kept them from getting any closer to each other. The twister spun harder and harder, making their hands slip slightly. What Goku didn't know, was that one of his friends, Bulma, came flying uncontrollably and hit Chi-Chi on her side, pushing the two women, out of the twister, and into the swirl in the sky. Before Goku could scream out another "no" a pole slammed into his stomach, making him breathless, then something crashed into his head, turning everything black.

* * *

Chapter End! Oh noez! Goku lost his family!(and Bulma) Curse you Broly! DX Let's see who comes along with Goku on his next adventure!

EDIT: To those who read this before, sorry! I've decided NOT to use Omega anymore. And I added Goten.

Tee~Hee~! Stick around for the next chapter! X3 Nya~!


	2. Alien invasion? Or Natural Disaster?

**_DISCLAIMER:_**I do NOT own DragonBall Z or anything related. Neither Lucky Star or anything related.

**_NOTES:_**So kid Gohan is in the same timeline as Omega because I wanted a certain character to be in this story, but i'll tell you who it is later. But the Dragon Ball fans already know who that might be.

Story/Chap start! Nya~!

* * *

Kagami Hiiragi was in class, bored as ever, looking out the window. She just didn't have the strength to pay attention this time. She felt as though she were in a rut, doing the same thing, over and over, day by day. Sure hanging out with friends, going shopping, trying out new places made her happy and occupied, but, it just wasn't exciting enough, and roller-coasters weren't going to help this time. As she thought of a way to persuade her family and friends to go skydiving, or scuba-diving, or at least something that involved diving, she noticed the clouds were moving really quickly to a certain spot, which made her sigh.

"Great, just what I need to make me even more depressed, rain." She turned her attention to the teacher. But what she saw at the corner of her eye, kept her from listening to the teacher. Kagami couldn't help but look back out the window. This time, the dark clouds looked as if they had a green light pearing from it. Kagami got excited for a split second.

_'Huh...clouds don't usually form like that. Wait, could it be?'_ She first thought. _'Aliens?'_ But the, she denied it, and shook her head. _'Ugh, listen to yourself Kagami, you're so bored, you've gone crazy!'_ She thought, putting herself back in reality, but couldn't help the way the green light and dark clouds swirling above made her imagine. _'But...what if it **were** aliens? What would I do?...N-no! it's not aliens! Get it together!'_Before she could argue with herself even more, the bell had rung for break time. Kagami wanted to know what her friends thought so she called them over.

"Hey! Hiiragi!" Misao Kusakube said with glee.

"Hello Hiiragi-san." Ayano Minageshi waved.

"Hey guys. Uhm..." Kagami said after waving. The two other girls looked at each other, then back at Kagami.

"Kagami? Are you OK? You seem really sad." Ayano asked.

"Yeah! Not to mention looking out the window for half an hou-" Misao started, but caught something at the corner of her eye. Ayano and Kagami looked outside the window. The dark, swirling cloud's green light got even brighter. Down below outside, some people were also staring and pointing at it.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you what you guys thought of that." Kagami said, breaking the silence.

"What is that? A tornado?" Ayano worried.

"Last time I checked, Ayano, tornadoes don't have green lights. Right, Hiiragi?" Misao turned to Kagami.

_'Tornado?! That's worse than rain!'_Kagami panicked.

"It looks pretty close. Do you think it would hit us?" Ayano also panicked.

Then, Kagami quickly stood up, and ran towards the door. "I gotta go!"

Misao pouted at her. "Oh! You're going to that shorty again!?"

"Tsukasa!" Kagami stated. As soon as Kagami left, Misao started to say that the school was under alien invasion attack. Kagami was running down the hallway to her sister's classroom. As she ran she could hear people talking out loud.

"Did you see that thing outside?! Major tornado dude! We gotta get outta here!" A boy asked his friend.

"Yeah! That's no tornado! That's an alien spaceship!" The other boy said.

"Aw, shut-up! You and your Sci-fi movies!" The first said. Kagami ran out of earshot.

_'Alien or tornado, I have to get Tsukasa to safety!'_ She stopped for a second. _'Wait, what am I? A hero?'_ She blushed. _'Uh...I uh...have to...get her ...HOME! Yeah...home...'_Kagami started running again. As she made it to her sister's classroom, she opened the door, and Tsukasa, Konata Izumi, and Miyuki Takara, were just about to open the door themselves.

"Woah! Kagamin! Relax!" Konata smiled, with her hands up.

"Did you see it?!" Kagami asked frantically. The other girls didn't know what she meant, and shook their heads.

"See what?" Miyuki asked.

"Are you OK sis?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes! I'm OK! But did you see that thing in the sky?!" Kagami asked again.

"Huh?" Konata tiled her head.

"Look!" Kagami pointed at the window. "It's even started to rain! That green swirly thing in the sky!" Not just the girls walked to the window, everybody in the classroom did the same, even Nanako Kuroi, their teacher, looked outside.

"This doesn't look good." She said, and pressed the PDA button. After two seconds, a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, this is Nanako Kuroi reporting a tornado warning. We need to get the kids out of here, now!"

"Right!" The voice answered.

"Uh-oh...I'm scared." Tsukasa shook. The green light gleamed even brighter. Which made Konata smile.

"Ooooh! Here come the aliens!" Konata joked. Tsukasa didn't like the joke, and held her sister's arm.

"Shut-up! We have to get home no-" Kagami was interrupted by the announcement.

**Tornado warning...All students must return home immediatly! Repeat! Tornado warning..All students...(repeated)**

"Alright everybody! You heard that! Get out of here! Single file! Straight home!" Ms. Kuroi commanded.

As people left, Konata looked up at her teacher. "What about you, sensei? Aren't you going home?"

Ms. Kuroi sighed. "I wish I could run out of here myself, but...As my duties as a teacher, and an adult, I have to get all the students out."

Konata giggled. "What?" Ms. Kuroi asked, confused.

"You said '_duties_'." Ms. Kuroi rolled her eyes. "Just go!"

Later, outside school, Konata asked to use one of Kagami's umbrellas again. Without hesitation, Kagami gave her an umbrella.

"Whoa, that was quicker than usual." Konata smiled.

"Shutup and lets go!" Kagami commanded.

"Alright, alright! Geez, your being as pushy as sensei." Konata frowned.

"Please! Kona-chan! I wanna go home!" Tsukasa pleaded in fear. Her sister put her arm around her.

"Don't worry, as long as I'm here, you'll be safe." Kagami reassured. A loud thunder rolled by, and a few lighting bolts flashed. Miyuki pushed herself closer to Kagami, and Konata also jumped behind Kagami.

"I think your right Kagamin. We better get a move on!" Konata shook.

_'Oh great, everybodys depending on me to comfort them because i'm the only one that's calm.'_ Kagami sighed, but she had to be brave for her sister, who scared easy, no matter how scared she was herself. As they made their way to the train station, they realized it was way too crowed because everybody didn't want to die in a tornado. Luckily, some officers were directing people, and fitting in as much as they can.

"Get out of the way!" One officer said.

"One at a time!" Another said.

"No pushing!" A third one shouted.

"Man this sucks!" Konata pouted angrily. "Were never gonna get out of here! Were gonna die!" And with that, everybody in the train station heard her and panicked. They all started screaming and pushed even more.

"Great job! Now how are we supposed to get home?!" Kagami yelled. She felt Tsukasa tighten her grip on her arm, Tsukasa was crying, but tried to hold it in.

"Oh, don't cry Tsukasa." Miyuki said in her usual comforting voice.

"See?" Kagami whispered to Konata. "She scares easily, stop it." Konata nodded.

"OK, Kagamin, I got this!" Konata turned to Tsukasa. "Don't worry, Tsukasa. I was just joking around 'cuz I'm kinda scared myself."

Tsukasa looked at her. "Really? Wow, Kona-chan you're never scared!" Konata smiled and stepped behind Kagami.

"Well I am now!" Soon, an officer walked up to the four girls and asked them where they were going, where they lived, and how old they were. After they answered the questions, the officer went behind them, and encircled his arms around the girls to act as a barrier. As they passed through, he shouted at other people.

"Move! Move! Move! Women, children, and the elderly first!" As the girls finally got on the train, the door closed, and the train began to move. Inside the train were, as the officer said, mostly women, children, and the elderly, and some men as well, probably fathers. The girls closed their umbrellas and Konata laughed.

"Awesome! We get the special treatment! And this will happen again when we become adults since we're females!"

"I just hope everyone else makes it home. When you think about it, you kind of think that it's unfair that we get to go first, and there could be somebody still out there, just about to start their new life, until this happens." Miyuki sulked. A large thunder rolled by so hard, it practically shook the train a little. Tsukasa covered her ears, and held back her tears. Kagami wrapped her arms around her younger sister. A little while later, the train stopped and Miyuki sighed.

"Well, this is my stop." The others looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Miyuki!" Kagami yelled.

"Don't!" Tsukasa said as she reached out to her.

"Come home with me!" Konata smirked.

Miyuki shook her head. "Oh, I'll be alright, it's just a little rain." But as soon as the doors opened, a huge gust of wind blasted into the train. Miyuki carefully stepped out, along with other passengers. The doors closed and the three girls looked after Miyuki. Outside, Miyuki struggled to walk forward, until someone had called out to her. It was Mrs. Sakura Iwasaki, Minami's mother, and Miyuki's neighbor. She extended her hand, so that Miyuki could walk along with her, and some other people, together. The train moved again and Kagami was relieved.

"OK so Miyuki wil be fine." She sighed. Konata made a fist.

"That's a great idea! Instead of just walking with an umbrella in your face, you should walk with other people so you wont fall over!" Another thunder rolled by, and all three girls jumped in surprise.

"Here's our stop." Kagami said, as the train slowed. Tsukasa refused to step outside, until Konata touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tsukasa, it's just rain and wind, it can't hurt you." Konata smiled.

"But that green light!" Tsukasa protested. Konata lifted a finger.

"Aw, that's just the sun being sick!" She joked. "And the lightning and thunder is just his puke." Tsukasa smiled and giggled as Konata pretended to throw-up. "Yeah! And the rain is just his sweat, 'cuz he's "so hot"." Tsukasa laughed a little more.

"Oh Kona-chan! Stop!" Tsukasa giggled.

"What? It's not my fault he's, "under the weather"." She stopped for a second and wondered. _'Or is it over the weather?'_Kagami sighed when the train stopped.

"Please, just stop." She giggled a little. The doors opened, and again came the gust of wind. "Get home safely!" Kagami managed to yell out over the wind.

"I was planning on it!" Konata waved. The doors closed, and Konata was alone. Until her stop came, she walked out the train with her arms shielding her face. It wasn't a long walk home, but in this case, it was taking longer than usual. Konata felt the wind blow even stronger, as she spotted her house's front door. As she walked up to it, she banged on the wooden door hard so her father could hear it. As she heard her father running towards the door, she looked up into the sky. The wormhole of green light swirled into some sort of portal shaped figure, then twisted counterclockwise forming a large tornado in under three seconds.

With a forming time like that, Konata knew that wasn't normal. All of the sudden, the tornado grew larger and larger. Konata's mind went blank as she coward below the towering disaster. All that went through her mind was _'There's no escaping it...I'm gonna die here...I've seen it in anime and movies, and the characters survive through it, but this is real!'_ She thought, she could feel the wind sucking her in. But something caught her eyes' attention. It was a glowing ball of some sort, it zig-zagged in the air for a while, then crashed into the earth. Before the thought of the word, _'Aliens'_, had come to her mind, something had pulled her into her house and slammed the door shut. Before Konata could protest, she saw the worried look on Soujiro's face, otherwise known as her father.

"Where were you?! Haven't you noticed the storm out there!? What if you got hit by lighning?!" He franticlly freaked out.

Konata frowned. "Oh sorry dad, Iwas just admiring how big the tornado has got-" She was interrupted by Soujiro again.

"TORNADO?!" He yelled. "We gotta get down to the basement, PRONTO!!!" He ran to the living room and started to move the table. Konata looked at him quizzically.

"Dad, we don't have a basement." Konata stated. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, Kanata and I installed this basement especially for thing like these problems. Come on, lets go." He said as as he pulled a handle to lift open a door. Konata walked towards the entrance, it was dark, she felt the cold air flow past her, and she swore she smelled something.

"Is that a basement or a dungeon?" Konata asked.

"Basement. Now take this and hurry up!" Soujiro handed her a lantern (A light lantern, not the oil lantern, mind you.). Konata turned it on. Fortunately, there were no bugs, spiders, rats or anything expected from a regular dungeon. Her father turned on a light switch, and the whole basemnt lit up. Konata inhaled the smelly air.

"Is it also your private bathrrom?" Konata asked.

"Hey come on, I never really used it, because we never really had a storm like this! And now we have a storm! Aren't you lucky we installed this?" Konata crossed her arms.

"Well lets see, there's ten points in all, lets see what this room gets." She first walked to the small refrigerator, then opened the door. The food were contained in plastic zip-lock bags, which didn't help because all the stink invaded her nose and almost knocked her out. She quickly closed the door before she fell to the ground. "Geez Dad! How long has it been since you changed the food here!?" Soujiro scratched his cheek with a finger.

"Well, I guess like...uh...a, year now?"

"A YEAR?! Dad, this food will kill us before the storm even gets to us!"

"Hey! I'm sorry Konata! I told you we never had a serious storm like this until now! I guess I just, forgot about it!"

"That's minus three points..."

"What?! Seven points only? This room is perfect!"

"Minus two points for no futons."

"Well, I was about to get those today..."

"OK, the only thing left is the emergency manga."

"Uh, the what?"

Konata's mouth gaped open and almost hit the floor. "THE EMERGENCY MANGA?! IS THERE ANY OR NOT?!"

"Uh..." Soujiro thought for a second. "No! I don't think there is!"

"DAD! IF WE'RE GONNA DIE HERE, WE MIGHT AS WELL DIE WITH OUR MANGAS!!!" Konata shrieked, then ran up the stairs to the basement door.

"Wait where are you going?!" Soujiro yelped.

"Where do you think?! I need to keep myself busy!" Konata yelled back, as she ran up the stairs to her room and collected all of her manga in plastic shopping bags. Suddenly, the whole house started shaking so hard, it not only knocked her off of her feet, but her computer, T.V. and model collection, crashed on the floor. Konata could hardly stand up, until her father came in and grabbed her bags of manga in one hand, and carried Konata with his other arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hey dad!" Konata protested, she wasn't done collecting ALL of her manga. When they where at the basement's entrance again, Soujiro put Konata down, opened the basement door, and threw all of the manga down the basement.

"GO!" Soujiro pointed in the basement, then ran to another room. Konata was holding the basement door open, but turned to her father.

"Where are you going?!" She yelled. He waved at her to go in the basement. Konata lifted the basement door up until it stood up vertically on its own. "Dad! come back! This place is gonna fall apart!" Then the house shook even more violently, making Konata fall backwards. She caught herself to stand straight again, but what she didn't know behind her the heavy basement door slammed into her head. Konata fell backwards,but rolled down the stairs and knocked her head on the basement floor. Everything turned black.

* * *

Yayz! Sorry that chapter was longer than the Dragon Ball intro. Wow! Konata got hit in the head like Goku did! XD But will Miyuki, Kagami, and Tsukasa be alright? Find out next time on DragonStar Z! Nya~!


	3. The destiny of main characters!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own Dragon Ball or anything related. I do NOT own Lucky Star or anything related.

**_Notes:_**I know the stories going a bit slow, but if you wanna say, this chapter might get to the main story, OK? =)

Also, there might be a bit of gore (or blood) in this story, but not so much. Don't worry, DBZ fans! There WILL be violence (or fighting)!

If you have any questions about the story please feel free to ask (or review)!

**_WARNING:_** (small warning)

There will be a short amount of nudity in this story, at least in this chapter, but it's not REALLY nudity like describing a girl's nipples or anything like that, they'll be covered...You've been warned!

**Also, if you havent noticed yet, i've changed Omega to Broly and Gohan to Goten...soooo...yeah. You've been warned...again!**

**_Recap:_** (Sorry I forgot to put this in the last two chapters, but I guess they were introductions to the characters so it's not all that important...)

Chap 1: Goku's world was under attack by the legendary Super Saiyan Broly. But for what reasons? Before Goku could stop Broly of his attack on the world, Broly informed Goku about his wife and youngest son being in danger of being sucked in, and killed by a large tornado. Goku tries to save them, but fails to do so, and ends the chapter with Goku blacking out due to getting hit in the stomach, losing breath, and on the head, knocking him out cold.

Chap 2: Kagami Hiiragi discovers a dark wormhole forming in the sky. She first thinks it's just some harmless rain, but soon after, it begins to form as a tornado and rushes to take her younger faternal twin sister, Tsukasa, to safety. The whole school is soon evacuated, and the four main girls, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki rush to the bus station, and make it home. Konata's father, Soujiro, considers the two of them to stay in the emergency basement that Konata has never heard of. But soon, Konata rushes out to grab her precious manga, but Soujiro comes up and takes her back down to the basement door. Only to end the chapter of Konata, like Goku, getting hit in the head, followed by rolling down the basement stairs, also blacking out.

Chapter start! ~Nya!

* * *

Konata woke up in a haze. She felt a blanket on her and another one under her, she also noticed that her head was on a pillow.

_'Where did this all come from? What about the tornado?'_ She wondered, finally she noticed her father laying next to her, with an arm over her waist.

_'Ew, dad. You know I don't like to cuddle with you when I'm sleeping.'_She noticed that her father didn't have anything to keep himself warm, and Konata sighed.

_'Just keeping me safe again, but I guess you deserve a thanks.'_As she started to stand up, not a bang, nor a hit, but a light tap on her head made her cover her mouth from screaming in pain. Konata lowered her head, and moved backwards from whatever was over her head, and discovered nothing a table.

_'But you could get a little OVER-protective at times!'_She screamed in her mind. Konata didn't remember having a bump on her head, and thought back to how this could of happened, then she remembered. Before she "went to sleep", she remembered a loud bang in the back of her head. She looked at the stairs where the door entrance was.

_'Oh, yeah.'_She faintly remembered falling down the stairs, but didn't remember hitting them. Konata slowly and careful touched the back of her head and felt a bump that, even the slightest touch made her wince at the pain a little. Konata had a flashback of the large tornado that towered over her, it sent her shivers down her spine and gave her the thought of the whole house being destroyed. She walked over to her three bags filled with manga, and opened the bags.

"Still good!" She breathed out in relief. Konata then walked over to her father, avoiding the table over her head, and with much effort, rolled him over on the blanket and pillow, and put the other blanket over him.

_'There's your thanks, Pop.'_Konata smiled. As she walked towards the door entrance, she slowly lifted the door up. Nothing. Sure there were a lot things on the ground, but not much broke. She got out of the basement, and check the dining room. The T.V. was safe, so she turned it on to see if it worked. Nothing but static showed up.

_'Great, just great..'_Konata sadly sighed. She then remembered her room. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" She panicked as she ran upstairs. She pushed the door open, and all of her stuff was found on the floor. Her T.V. was hanging from the cord on the table. "My baby!" She picked up the T.V. and put it back on the table. Then she remembered her even more precious baby. Lying on the floor, with the screen broken, Konata slumped down on her hands and knees in a dramatic manner.

"This can't be happening..." Konata breathed out, as she lifted up the computer, the screen was broken through, you could see the inside of the computer. Although no tears came out, Konata bawled out a:

"No....no.....NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She decided to call Kagami and tell her the tragedy of her computer, but the phone wasn't working either, which pissed Konata off a little. She then noticed the window shade was open and it was bright outside. She remembered the tornado again, and hesitated to look outside. But remembering the ball of light, forced her to snap open the window.

Nothing happened. There were no destroyed houses, no chaotic environment, no dead bodies, nothing. Konata couldn't believe her eyes. _'Aren't tornadoes supposed to destroy?'_ So and ran downstairs to put her shoes back on. She was still in her school uniform, so she thought there was no need to change. She also brought a bag with her and shoved a first aid kit with it.

"I just survived a tornado attack, I'm not gonna die the next day because I tripped on a stone and got a pole shoved through my head." She declared to absolutely nobody. She ran out of the house and ran towards where she thought the light had landed. As she got there she saw reporters circling around a large mall. She looked at the mall's roof top, and a large chunk of a corner was blasted off. Konataswallowed, but knew she was going the right way. She ran to the park where it was surrounded by trees. She took a left into the trees while making sure no one was looking. She stopped for a second, was this right? Could she just walk into the woods likenothing happened? But she could feel it, it was likea hand was grabbing the inside of her chest, pulling her to...where ever. So she kept running, although she didn't know where she was going, she felt like some anime character in a movie, slowly getting closer to her destiny. That is until a short while she stopped right before she saw a crater.

It wasn't that deep, but it was huge. As she carefully started to climb down, she saw in the crater something shining in the center. As Konatagot closer to the shining object, it started to look like a sphere shaped object. "Don't tell me I ran all the way over here just to grab some kid's ball." Konata growled under her breath. As soon as she got to the center, the sphere shaped object was actually an orange crystal ball with four red stars inside the middle. Just staring at it put Konata in a trance, all she couldbreathe out was, "Whoa..." She reached for it, and gently picked it up like a fragile, delicate, baby.

"It's so pretty..." It shined in the light, showing her upside-down reflection as she looked closer. Konata felt the tugging feeling again, only this time it jerked her forward, pulling her into some other dimension. Konatashut her eyes as the pulling was like a speeding roller-coaster. She screamed to call out to someone, anyone. But the pulling suddenly stopped, and Konata felt herself floating in mid-air. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw were stars, and lots of them. In fact, as Konata spun around, not only did she see stars, but nebula's, comets, cosmos, planets, she saw everything.

"No way! Hahaha! I'm in outer space! I can see the universe!" At the speed of light, she circled around Mars, went through Saturn's rings, and even got up-close and personal to the sun, without getting burned. She finally flew towards Earth and was amazed at it's blue image. She stared in the distance with astonishment, then put her hands in front of her to pretend that she was holding the Earth in her hands. But then noticed something odd, and looked down to see that she had no clothes on, but her whole body was lighting up like a light bulb.

"Weird, it's like I'm in some pervert's fanfiction." She laughed. Konata took another look around a little more. As she was flying, she felt as if she flew through a wall of energy. She looked back, and everything she saw a few seconds ago, was gone. Konatapanicked, and turned back around, only this time she saw different planets, in many different colors, not like the ones she saw a few seconds ago. Konataflew towards the one that looked the most like Earth, she flew around to see the other half, but it was destroyed. Instead of the beautiful blue and green, she saw nothing but red/orange and brown.

Konata landed on Earth."Oh, no." Was all Konata could comment. "What happened?" She asked no one, as she stared in the distance, on her knees.

A loud, god-like voice answered her question. "Broly." Konataquickly looked up and right in front of her was a big, long, green, horned dragon, floating in front of her, with one side of it's face looking at her with it's red eye. The dragon's whole serpent likebody looked really long, like it had no end to it at all. This time, Konata's mouth dropped open and almost hit the floor.

"Ah...a...dragon...." She breathed out. "No way, I-I'm dreaming!" Then she pinched herself to wake up. "OW!" But she was still there.

"Indeed, I am a dragon. You seem shocked, you must not be from this universe. Yet so pure-hearted to be here. How else would the dragonball choose you, I wonder?" Konata, was still a little speechless.

"A, TALKING dragon! Uhm...am I dead? Or just in a coma?" The dragon chuckled.

"No, judging your reaction to seeing me, you must be from a parallel universe." Konata mentally slapped herself.

"Parallel universe?!"

"Yes, I am the Eternal Dragon God of this Earth." He pointed his whisker to the ground.

_'Dragon God huh?' _Konata wondered to herself for a second. "Hey, does your name happen to be "Bahamut" by any chance?"

Even though his face expression didn't change, Konata could feel the dragon look at her quizically. "What is this "Bahamut" you speak of? My name is Shenron."

"Oh nothing...just this...game...I kinda...remembered..." Konata's voice trailed off as she scratched the back of her head. Konatalooked at his serpent-like body and saw multiple, small amounts of lights departing from his body. "Hey, what are those? Are you shedding your skin or something?"

"Unfortunately, no." Shenron raised his head. "A powerful saiyan named Broly has come to take over Earth and use it to restart the saiyan race on his new world, making him the new king. But he was stopped by other saiyans that didn't approve of his plan." He paused and plopped his head back down, tiredly to the ground and looked at Konata. "He was supposed to die, but somehow survived, and has found out about the dragonballs."

Now it was Konata's turn to look at him quizically, while tilting her head. "Dragonballs?" She asked, but was laughing in her mind about a dirty thought.

"That is a dragonball in your hands." One of his whiskers pointed at the orange crystal ball in Konata's hands.

_'So it's called a dragonball?'_Konata thought. _'When did this get back into my hands?'_She wondered. "Ok, then what's a _"saiyan"_?"

"Saiyans are a race of warriors, with nothing more filled with aggression, and hate, blood lusting barbarians that fight to live, and live to fight."

Konata stared at him a while, but was daydreaming about the oh-so evil "saiyans". When she snapped out of it, she crossed her arms. "Ok, so what's so bad about Broccoli?"

"**Broly**, wants to use that in order to wish himself immortal, and take over your planet, in your universe, of course. But he needs all seven of them to do that." His whisker pointed at his body." He is somehow slowly absorbing all of my ki."

Konata tilted her head to the other side. "Ki? What's that? Don't you mean chakra or something?"

"So young..." Shenron mumbled under his breath. "No, ki is the force is energy inside a living being, its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, a person is able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body."

Konata still had her questionable "He-ke?" face, and Shenron sighed. "Fighting power." He summed up.

"Oooh!" Konata smiled. "So what? You said you're the "Eternal Dragon God". So that means you can't die. What are you complaining about?"

"That is true, because of my eternity, I cannot truly die. But he is slowly weakening me by taking my ki."

"Annnd?" Konata still didn't get it.

"And will take over your world, maybe even your universe." Shenron stated, with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh..." Konata pouted. "Well, I don't really need a king right now, homework is enough work for me. Could you, you know, stop him, please?"

"I am not able to, but the man before you has stopped him before, he might be able to stop him once again. For he too, is a saiyan."

Konata had looked in front of her. And, out of nowhere, as Shenron said, a grown man laid in front of her, unconscious. Konatatilted her head to one side as she observed his appearance, to her he dressed like he was ready for karate class, or a cosplaying event. He wore some sort of orange and blue judogi outfit, with blue boots, wristbands, and a blue shirt underneath. She was impressed at his muscles, at first she thought he was just some sort of model or something. His hair was also a complete mess.

_'Great...'_Konata pouted. _'**HE** gets to be dressed, but **I** have to be naked...'_She silently complained as she raised the dragonball to cover her chest. _'Wait...'_ She remembered that she doesn't really have anything to show, and that her long blue hair was covering it anyway. So she lowered it to her "private area".

"He may not be able to exist in your world, but I promise you, he will be ale to stop Broly." Shenron said. Konata looked up at him.

"So, what am I supposed to do? Why are you telling me this?"

Shenron's whisker pointed at the man on the floor. "You are to help him exist, and in time, fight along side him."

"Fight?!" Konata looked down at the man again. Sure, she knew some martial art moves, but comparing her short, average physique, to his tall, _break-her-like-a-twig-by-just-looking-at-her_physique, she didn't want to know what this "Broly" guy was made of if he was this much trouble. But then, she remembered how she met Tsukasa and saved her from that foreigner guy, but turned out that he was only asking for directions.

_'Either way, I kicked his butt, and he was way bigger than this guy.' _She reassured herself. "Uh, yeah! I can do that!" She said with a fist in the air.

"It is final then." Shenron said, closing his eyes. Konata felt as if she was being pulled into the air.

"What the?! Wait! I still have something-" Then Konata was punched into the sky. "To ask you!" Her voice trailed of back into her universe. When Konata opened her eyes again, she was back in the crater with the dragonball in her hands. Only this time, the man from before was laying in front of her once again.

"What the hell?!" She fell on her bottom and accidentally kicked him in the face. His eyes opened, and Konata almost freaked, and hid the dragonball in her bag. Not only did she think he was going to kill her for waking him up, but his eyes were black, JUST black. She suspected him to be some sort of demon or something, which made her somehow relate to Inuyasha. The man rubbed his eyes and yawned, when he squinted his eyes at Konata, he looked at her like there was something on her face.

"Chi-Chi?" He said. Konata stared at him like she discovered a new animal.

"Uh......Chi...Chi?" Konata repeated. _'Is that saiyan-talk for "Konata"?' _The man shook his head, and rubbed his eyes again. When he open his eyes again, he looked disappointed. Konata stared at him, but remembered what Shenron said about the man not being from her universe. _'OH! I get it! He must not understand my lanuage! So I'll have to teach him!'_ She thought. _'Man! This is awesome! It's like a real anime come to life!'_So Konata kneeled in front of him, and pointed at herself. "Ah!" The man tilted his head to one side in confusion.

"Me, Konata!" She smiled in her usual way. He straightened his head.

"Mekonata?" He said all at once. Konata shook her head.

"Mm-mm!" She stood up and pounded her fist on her chest with pride. "KONATA!"

"Uh..." The man said with an anime sweatdrop. Then Konata got in his face.

"Ko-Na-Ta!" The man smiled at her.

"Konata!" Konata gasped and started dancing and jumping around him.

"Yeeeeees! You did it! This is awesome! You're like a puppy I can teach! Now I can teach you to call Kagami "Kagamin"! And Tsukasa "Akira"! And Miyuki "Tits for brai- er, I mean Miwiki! And dad "Perv-ball" and..." As Konata continued to dance around him, the man's mouth was wide open. When he snapped out of it, he stood up.

"So you mean..." He said, and Konata stopped dead in her tracks.

_'Did he just talk?'_ She wondered.

"So you mean, you could talk like ME this entire time?!" He asked. Konata became depressed and gloomy when she turned to him.

"You mean you could talk like ME this entire time?" Konata pouted. "Damn, I was gonna teach you all the cool things to say, and you go and ruin it for me." She crossed her arms.

"Well sorry, I was raised to talk in this language. Eh-heh-heh." He said with a smile and anime sweatdrop.

_'Wow, how very "bloodlusty" of him...Did Shenron just lie to me?'_Konata thought.

"So..." He started, and Konatastopped being depressed. "How come you were talking to me like I was some sort of idiot?" Immediately, Konata got embarrassed waved her arms around.

"Oh! That? Well uh, I don't know, you were calling me "Chi-Chi" or somethin' like that. I think you were unconscious and thought I was you're sister or somethin'! Eh-heh..." She quickly spat out. The man looked at the ground, almost looking as depressed as Konata was a little while ago.

"What's wrong.....uh.....duh....." Konata stuttered. 'Serves me right for talking so much, I don't even know this guy's name...' "Uhm...what was your name again?" Konata scratched the back of her head, trying not to touch the bump. The man smiled at her.

"Oh sorry, My name's Goku!" But then went back to depression. "When I said "Chi-Chi" I was talking about someone I recently lost." Back to smiling. "I must of still been unconscious, when I looked at you. I've could have sworn I was looking at her."

"Her huh? Maybe I look like her?" Konata smiled, thinknig she must of looked mature.

"Nope, you two look nothing alike." Goku said.

"Oh." Konata sighed. "Is she your sister?"

"Wife." Goku went back to depression. "I also lost my son, I actually have two, but I don't know what happened to my oldest son. He already moved out of the house. I wonder if they're all OK." Konata stared at Goku in silence.

"Wow, you must be a terrible father and husband to lose your family like that."

"Hey, hold on!" Gokucountered. "It's not like I lost them at a park or anything!"

"OK, OK, geez." Konata said. "So it was at a zoo?"

"No! It's not like that! But, if I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand..." Konata repeated to herself. "So this wouldn't happen to do anything with some guy named "Broly" by any chance?"

Goku quickly looked in her eyes. "How do you know about Bro-" Suddenly, Konatascreamed and waved her arms like a crazy crackhead.

"The skeeterz are eating me ALIVE!!!"

"Hey! Don't change the subject! And what's a "skeeter"?!"

"The mosquitoes! Look, lets talk at my place, OK?"

"Well..." Goku hesitated.

"Hurry up! follow me!" Konata ran towards the park where she came from.

"Wait! Wait up! Konata!" Goku ran after her.

**~MEANWHILE~**

"Kakarot wont defeat me again, if I can't rule His Earth, then I'll rule this one! All I need now is a weak, power-hungryhost to control like a puppet." A legend growled as he stared down at the parallel Earth below him.

As that was happening, a figure was flying above the parallel city. "Where the hell is Kakarot? And who else survived?" He growled. "Damn it! Why can't I sense him anywhere? Don't tell me I was the only one who survived in this blasted god-forsaken universe!"

* * *

The end! To that chapter! XD

btw, I know what you're thinking, "WHY IN THE HELL WAS KONATA **NAKED**???" Well, I wanted to do something related, to the Adam and Eve thing, you know, how the Earth was first made, and clothes weren't invented at that time, something like that. I can't find the word for it, but I hope what you know what I mean.

Confused about something else? Just wait until the next chapter...my pretties. X3 (lolz)


End file.
